<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Five-In-One by GreySkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611608">The Five-In-One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreySkin/pseuds/GreySkin'>GreySkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beware of Telepaths [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Don't Try This At Home, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenagers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreySkin/pseuds/GreySkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Emma, Jean and Scott spend their first night together, the two telepath accidentally send part of the School of Gift Youngsters in a sex frenzy. As Emma's clones, the Cuckoos are severely impacted. Sophie makes the responsable choice. Esme tries her luck with the boys' wing. Celeste and Irma seize the moment. And Phoebe tries not to scream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stepford Cuckoos/Multiple, Stepford Cuckoos/Stepford Cuckoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beware of Telepaths [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Five-In-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning : All the scenes depicted are and should remain works of fiction. Those scenes include teacher-student sexual relationships, dubious consent, as well as teenagers pushed to sex by means beyond their control. IRL, all of those are sexual assaults.</p><p>Enjoy this work of fiction. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miss Frost, Miss Grey and Mr. Summers were having sex. The fact hit the Cuckoos with the force of a cartoon anvil. They laughed and snuggled together in their gigantic shared bed. It felt like a joke, a silly idea that was kind of hot but completely impossible. And yet, as the seconds passed and the psychic waves got stronger and stronger, doubt turned into astonishment.</p><p><em>Is anybody else hearing this</em>? Sophie asked.</p><p><em>We all are! </em>they all answered.</p><p>
  <em>I mean, anybody apart from us.</em>
</p><p><em>I don’t think so, </em>Irma offered. <em>I think we can hear it because of Miss Frost.</em></p><p><em>Are you sure? </em>Phoebe asked. <em>It’s loud and getting louder.</em></p><p><em>It’s gross! We should stop them, </em>Esme snarled.</p><p><em>No! </em>the others all barked.</p><p>
  <em>It’s their business.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it’s so awkward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it’s not fair. Miss Frost’s been waiting for this for, like, decades!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And, we shouldn’t be listening the first place.</em>
</p><p><em>We need stop them, </em>Esme insisted.</p><p>But none of them did anything to that effect. The psychic waves were getting stronger and stronger. As Miss Frost’s attention to Miss Grey breasts grew, so did the heat in the girls’ bedroom.</p><p><em>We can block it out, </em>Sophie ventured.</p><p>
  <em>Can we?</em>
</p><p><em>Let’s try, </em>Celeste ordered, in a half desperate tone.</p><p><em>You’re liking this,</em> Esme accused.</p><p>“What? No!”</p><p>“Yes, you are! It’s so obvious. You're not even trying to block it out!”</p><p>“I am not. It’s gay. We’re not gay.”</p><p><em>“</em>I’m not gay<em>,” </em>Irma let out in a whisper<em>. "</em>But I’m liking this too. And, when else are we going to get firsthand experience like that? We all know porn’s fake.”</p><p>A deep silence feels between them. Celeste’s body was reacting in ways she had never experienced before. It wasn’t the first time she was wet, but it was the first time she felt the mind-bending urge to touch herself right there and now.</p><p><em>Irma’s right,</em> Esme admitted. <em>I don’t want to feel like an idiot the first time I have sex.</em></p><p><em>We could just, do nothing,</em> Phoebe suggested.<em> This isn’t us doing something wrong…</em></p><p>The heat in their bodies was rising. Miss Frost and Miss Grey had found their way to the bed. They were making out, touching each other everywhere and kissing as if breathing was no longer what kept them alive. At some point, they fell off their rhythm. They were talking, about something the Cuckoos couldn’t catch. Their psychic link to Miss Frost became silent again, and the girls relaxed in their bed.</p><p>They had almost fallen back asleep when a second wave of lust crashed into their consciousness. With a gasp, the girls realized that Mr. Summers had plunged two fingers inside Miss Frost. Startled, the girls curled up in their bed or sat up in stunned silence. The feeling of Mr. Summer’s torso on Miss Frost’s back was burning their own skin. The length of his fingers penetrating her overwhelmed them with a sense of emptiness and need.</p><p>When Miss Grey pulled down her husband’s trousers, revealing his erect penis, the girls swore in unison.</p><p>“No,” Sophie said first. “No, we can’t do this. This is gross, we need to stop it.”</p><p>“We can’t. I can hardly think.” Irma whined.</p><p>Esme was staring into the void, unable to process anything but the feel of Mr. Summer’s cock in Miss Frost’s hand.</p><p>Celeste was so turned on she had resorted to complete silence. Rolled in a ball, she was trying to cut herself off from her sisters and from the world.</p><p>Irma and Phoebe were holding hands, aroused and devoured by a ghoulish curiosity.</p><p>Sophie stood up. She was wet and craving human contact, but she had to intervene. If not for herself at least for others. Her sisters could find this experience fascinating, but Sophie knew that the effect of the telepathic leak wasn’t going to be limited to them. Other telepath, and maybe even non-telepath, would end up feeling the lust. And then what? This was a school, with young kids who hadn’t even hit puberty yet. God only knew what impact his would have on them. She needed to act.</p><p>Sophie managed to get out of her bedroom, a long coat tightly wrapped around herself in an effort to hide her stained pyjamas. She couldn’t get closer to Miss Frost, not physically nor mentally, by fear of succumbing to her sexual urges. The next best thing was Charles Xavier. This would surely be awkward, but if she just managed to wake him up, he could easily put an end to this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Where is she going?” Irma asked.</p><p>“To snitch,” Esme answered bitterly. “She has a boyfriend; I can’t believe she’s not using this to her advantage. I’m sure he’d be happy to loosen her up.”</p><p>“Don’t talk like that!” Phoebe interfered. "There're not really together anyway."</p><p>“Why not? Quentin’s a horny teenage boy. I bet he’d fuck her.”</p><p>“She’s our sister!”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, Esme!” Irma barked. “We all know you want to bang him so go ahead. You have the perfect excuse.”</p><p>A few seconds of silence passed before Esme composed herself and stood up.</p><p>“You’re all children,” she spat. “All of you are just scared little girls who are going to die virgins.”</p><p>And with that, Esme left the room in a furry.</p><p>“She’s so going to Quentin’s room,” Irma snarled.</p><p>“Totally. Should we stop her?”</p><p>“No way. She can fuck him all she wants. Clearly, she’s hornier than all of us combined!”</p><p>That was by no means accurate. All of them were burning with desire, and the inferno was only getting worse. In fact, Celeste was incapable of functioning. Rolled in a foetal position, she was trying not to touch herself, not to look through Miss Frost’s eyes, not to think of Miss Grey’s breasts, her dark nipples, the curve of her shoulders, the scent of her neck, the feel of her hair, the taste of her lips…</p><p>“What’s Sophie doing?” Phoebe whined. “What’s taking so long?”</p><p>“I don’t think I care,” Irma murmured.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I… maybe we should just try this.” Irma placed her hands on each side of Celeste’s body. “This is safe, it’s just us. And we can… see what we like.”</p><p>Celeste started at her like a rabbit caught in headlights. Irma smiled and lowered her face to her sister’s. This was definitely safer than whatever Esme was doing. And safer than wondering around the corridors at night. There were boys everywhere and everybody knew boys were dogs.</p><p>Celeste kissed her back shyly. It was strange, the feeling of someone’s lips on your face. Strange and wet but pleasant. It became even better when Celeste turned her head to kiss her better and touched her lips with the tip of her tongue.</p><p>“Let’s do this,” Irma whispered.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Celeste's uncertainty was driven by fear, not lack of desire. She was afraid her sisters would think her weird, afraid to lose their respect, afraid to be different from them. Afraid she wouldn’t be able to stop once she started.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure.”</p><p>They had read enough erotic fiction to have a vague idea of what to do. Celeste sat up and welcomed her sister on her lap. She buried her hands into the girl’s long blond hair and kissed her again.</p><p>It was like making out with yourself, really. And there was nothing wrong with making out with yourself, Irma rationalised. In truth, it was a bit more than making out with yourself, as it was hard to surprise yourself with a series of kisses going up and down one’s neck.</p><p>Celeste’s hands were traveling everywhere, felling everything, and setting her skin on fire. She was eager, hungry, enjoying the female body offered to her so much that Irma melted under her sister’s touch.</p><p>“You know it’s okay, right?” Irma said, breaking the kiss to look at her sister in the eyes.</p><p>“I know,” Celeste didn’t sound convinced and buried her face at the base of Irma’s neck, biting and kissing the skin there.</p><p>
  <em>I mean, it’s okay for you to like girls. We don’t care. It’s normal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t say that.</em>
</p><p><em>Why not? It’s okay. I’m enjoying this too. You’re just a whole lot more into it.  </em>Irma took Celeste’s face in her hands and place a gentle kiss on the tip of her lips. <em>It’s okay. We knew. We’ve known for months. It doesn’t change anything.</em></p><p>“It changes everything,” Celeste confessed in a broken voice.</p><p>“No, it doesn’t,” Phoebe interfered, happy to see her sisters stop their incestuous make out cession. “Irma’s right. We’ve known for months; we just didn’t want to pressure you into coming out.”</p><p>“I’m not like you if I’m like this.”</p><p>“We’re all different, Celeste.” Irma punctuated her sentence with a kiss on her sister’s forehead. “Esme’s gone to fuck Sophie’s boyfriend and Sophie’s the virgin Mary herself. All virtuous and shit. The fact that you’re you doesn’t make you less one of us.”</p><p>“We’re the Five-In-One, no matter what,” Phoebe added.</p><p>Celeste’s head dropped and she pulled Irma into a tight embrace. She was crying. Her sisters knew that even though she was trying to hide herself. Phoebe hugged her sister’s back, sending warm, reassuring thoughts to her mind.</p><p>After a while, Celeste pressed a kiss on Irma’s sternum. The psychic waves hadn’t stopped, and their bodies were reminding them that despite their emotional exchange, they were young, wet and needy.</p><p>“What’s Sophie doing?” Phoebe complained.</p><p>“No one cares,” Irma whispered before lowering her face to meet Celeste’s mouth. This wasn’t making out anymore, this was sex, and the girls had implicitly agreed to go all the way.</p><p>Celeste’s hands found their way under Irma’s top, and the young psychic didn’t wait to remove the garment completely. Her sister’s mouth on her skin was electric, wet and sloppy, yet sending static waves up and down her spine. Celeste kissed her way down to her navel before coming back to her mouth. She was still somehow prude, avoiding Irma’s nipples and keeping her hands away from any dangerous zones.</p><p><em>Touch me,</em> Irma gently ordered. She grabbed her sister’s hand and placed them on her small breasts. They all knew their boobs would need enhancing if they wanted them to reach the same size as Miss Frost’s, but seeing Celeste’s reaction, maybe they didn’t need to. The girl was mesmerised. Adoring even. When she finally mustered the courage to kiss one nipple, her self-control devolved. She sucked, pinched, fiddled and licked, held back only by her desire to please.</p><p>Irma let out a sound she didn’t know she had in her. Celeste purred menacingly. She grabbed her lover’s ass and squeezed. Irma gasped, enjoying the ruff handling, the loss of control. Miss Frost like it too, and Esme had clearly given up on any control when she’d entered Quentin’s room. Maybe that was a thing: letting go, being made to feel good.</p><p>Celeste heard the thoughts. If there was such a thing as enjoying being handled and ordered around, she was a willing perpetrator.</p><p>She grabbed her sister’s waist and flipped her over, throwing her flat on the mattress and placing herself on top.</p><p>“Mine,” Celeste let out in a low voice. She hadn’t quite planed the word but seeing the smile on Irma’s face she knew it was right. “Mine.” She repeated the word in Irma’s ear before dragging her teeth down the length of her neck. Could she mark her? Maybe later, after they had done more, explored more.</p><p>Celeste went back to the small, pointed nipples. She could have spent the rest of her life there, worshiping the small mounts of flesh covered in goosebumps, but the smell of Irma’s arousal was dragging her lower and lower.</p><p>“Can I?” Celeste asked, two fingers hooked in her sister’s pyjamas.</p><p>“Yea, but don’t let me be the only one naked.”</p><p>Celeste smiled and took her own clothes off before undressing her lover. The next kiss was intoxicating. Their naked bodies were pressed tight together, tongue in each other’s mouth, hands in each other’s hair, legs tangled, sex pressed together in a vain search for release.</p><p>“Touch me,” Irma ordered again.</p><p>Celeste lowered a hand between their bodies and touched her sister. It was almost like touching herself, except that she also had the privilege of watching Irma bite her lower lip, hearing her purr and feeling her press herself closer.</p><p>No, it wasn’t like touching herself. It was so much more beautiful.</p><p>“We’re identical,” Irma pointed out, eyes closed but clearly aware of her lover’s thoughts.</p><p>“But you’re more beautiful.”</p><p>“That’s stupid,” Irma let out a little yap as Celeste flicked her fingers over her clit.</p><p>“Trust me. You’re beautiful.” Celeste stopped all further protest with a kiss. Irma was already so turned on by the psychic waves coming out of the Summer-Grey bedroom that it wasn’t going to take long for her climax.</p><p>Celeste renewed her efforts; fully aware she could make her sister orgasm without penetrating her. Irma’s nails dug into her shoulder blades. Her back was arching and bending, bringing her pussy closer to Celeste’s hand and removing it when the contact became overwhelming. Celeste made sure to follow the motion to relentlessly tease her sister.</p><p>
  <em>Let go. I’ve got you, let go.</em>
</p><p>Celeste dropped a sloppy kiss on Irma’s nose. She traced a few more circles around her clit, rolled it under her thumb and Irma fell over the edge.</p><p>“Fuck, yes!” she spat, hips sharking.</p><p>After a few seconds, she relaxed in Celeste’ arms.</p><p>“Well, that was fun,” she commented, pulling the other girl into a hug. “Your turn.”</p><p>“No, I want to know how you taste.”</p><p>Irma giggled and Celeste turned bright red. It took her a second to remember she was supposed to be in control. It was harder than she’d thought.</p><p>“Spread your legs,” she ordered weakly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“On your back and spread your legs.” This time she detached each word and pushed her sister flat on the bed. She kissed her way down to her lover’s hips. Irma was looking at her with sparking blue eyes. Had she always bit her lip like that or was it new?</p><p>The smell of cum hit Celeste and she forgot all about Irma’s new facial expression. She pressed a kiss on the blonde pubic hair, then lower, on her clit, and was delighted to feel the thighs around her open wider. She parted the wet folds in one long lick. A few long strokes of the tongue and Irma’s hand grabbed her hair, pressing her closer. Irma’s back was arched, her stomach curved inward, her ribcage visible under her pale skin, her nipples erect. What did her face look like? Celeste tried to reach for Phoebe’s mind to see through her eyes but the girl had fled the scene. Her loss!</p><p>Celeste pressed her tongue against Irma’s entrance.</p><p>“Oh, yes! Right there.” Celeste smiled and persevered. Irma’s body was undulating, imitating some rhythm deeply rooted in her DNA. Celeste tried to match the motion, but it wasn’t easy just with her tongue. She placed a gentle kiss on Irma’s clit, and pressed her index finger against her entrance.</p><p>“Can I?”</p><p>“Yes, go ahead.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Either you do it or I’ll just throw myself at the first guy out there.” Celeste smiled sourly. That wasn’t the image she wanted to have in her head right now. Irma softened the blow by petting her head. “Go ahead, I want it.”</p><p>Celeste gently inserted her finger. The feeling of Irma’s sex twitching and adjusting to her presence was wonderful, not to mention the sigh of relief her sister let out at finally being penetrated. Celeste didn’t waste time before inserting a second finger and curving them inside Irma. The girl gasped audibly.</p><p>“Yes, right. Exactly there. Do it again.”</p><p>Celeste knew were to touch, because those were her own weak spots. She also knew about how good it felt to put a finger inside her own butt, but she’d keep that for later.</p><p>She slid her fingers in and out, making sure to hit the precise point that made Irma moan. She took her time, following the slow motion of Irma’s hips, before giving it a bit more speed. The reaction was perfect. Irma arched and swore, pressing Celeste’s head closer against her clit for more contact.</p><p>She plunged again and again, adding force and motion until the sound of her wet fingers sliding in and out filled the room.</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes! Don’t stop, Celeste, don’t stop.”</p><p>Celeste just shoved her fingers deeper, taking the throbbing clitoris in her mouth and sucking it.</p><p>“You love this,” Celeste murmured.</p><p>“Yes, I do. Fuck it. I’m going to do the same to you. I’m going to fuck you just like you’re doing to me.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes, you idiot. I’ll make you come just like… Oh Fuck! Don’t stop, don’t stop!”</p><p>A few more flicks of the tongue and Irma came again.</p><p>“Fuck yes,” she growled as her cunt spasmed around Celeste’s fingers. The idea that this was going to happen to her soon made Celeste tighten. It looked amazing.</p><p><em>It feels amazing, </em>Irma pointed out as her back relaxed.</p><p>Celeste kissed her was back up her lover’s body and met her lips. Irma purred at the foreign taste of her own sex.</p><p>“We need a dildo,” she murmured in between kisses.</p><p>“I don’t,” Celeste pointed out defensively.</p><p>“You’re right. <em>I want</em> a dildo. And I’d rather get it now while we can still stand.” Celeste frowned. She didn’t like the implication. Hadn’t she performed well? Had she sister faked her orgasm? No way! They shared a hive-mind, she would have known… “It’s not about you,” Irma interrupted. “I want us to share a dildo. I want you to use it on me, and me to use it on you.”</p><p>Celeste felt a smile bloom on her lips.</p><p>“That does sound like a good idea.”</p><p>“It does. Doesn’t it? Do you think Miss Frost has one? We can send Phoebe.”</p><p>“Phoebe bailed.”</p><p>“Really? I guess I was busy…”</p><p>Celeste smiled proudly.</p><p>“No way Miss Frost’s going back to her room before morning. We could sneak in. I’m sure we’ll find something to play with.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Phoebe stubbled weakly through the corridors. She needed to find Sophie. She needed to put an end to this. Her sisters were on their way to sharing a sex toy. Whatever Sophie was doing to make this stop, she needed to do it faster.</p><p>Phoebe found her way out of the girls’ wing and down the great staircase. It was the feel of Esme’s mind, more that the terrible wet sounds she was hearing, that pushed her to go down the boy’s wing. She was scared of what she would find there, but she needed to check on her sister, if only to make sure that Quentin wasn’t abusing her.</p><p>It was worse. So much worse than anything she’d imagined.</p><p>Through the crack of the door, Phoebe could see Quentin’s bedroom. She didn’t have a very good view of the bed, but there was no need for that. Esme was on all fours on the bedroom floor. Phoebe couldn’t see her face, because it was buried between the legs of a female mutant named Tattoo. What Phoebe could see very clearly was Redneck’s dick coming in and out of her sister’s pussy, while Quentin Quire pushed his own cock up her ass. Fortunately, Quire was of a normal size, because Esme couldn’t possibly have taken two of Redneck. He was enormous, both in length and circumference. The vein on his dick was throbbing as he used his strength to shove Esme up and down like a sex doll.</p><p>“If you don’t make her come,” Quentin hissed, “we’re not letting you come. So, lick faster.”</p><p>“She’s not bad at this,” Tattoo appreciated. “But she could use training.”</p><p>“Heard that, Esme? The lady isn’t satisfied.”</p><p>Quentin could do that, there was no doubt about it. He was an Omega level telepath and with the Cuckoos divided as they were, he could easily prevent Esme from reaching any type of release.</p><p>“I’m gonna blow inside her cunt,” Redneck warned.</p><p>“Don’t.” The voice came from a side of the room Phoebe couldn’t see, but the voice was easy to recognise. Radian, the fourth member of the Omega Gang, Quentin’s little sect of insane mutants. “If you get her pregnant, what are we going to do?”</p><p>“If you get her pregnant, then we’ll get to fuck a pregnant teen,” Quentin promised.</p><p>“Fuck yes!”</p><p>Redneck accelerated the slamming of his shaft inside Esme. The girl was holding on to Tattoo for balance and kept on licking her. Quentin was taking his sweet time with her ass, refusing to sync his rhythm with Redneck.</p><p><em>Esme,</em> Phoebe called. <em>Esme are you all right? I’m going to call the teachers. Hold on.</em></p><p>
  <em>You should worry about yourself, sis. I want this, all of this, but you might have a surprise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What do you mean?</em>
</p><p>Phoebe felt him pressing himself against her back. Her telepathy was completely screwed up. Glob Herman was not stealthy. If she hadn’t felt him approach, it was that her powers were completely out of use!</p><p>The gigantic jelly skinned mutant was the last member of the Omega Gang. The one Phoebe should have been worried about as he clearly wasn’t in the room with the others. She felt his malleable body press itself against her back, her thighs and her ass. His big right-hand cupped her entire chest in its palm.</p><p>“Enjoying the show? Don’t mind me, I won’t say a word if you don’t.”</p><p>Phoebe couldn’t move, she couldn’t run, her telepathy wasn’t functioning, and she was stuck between the body of a male mutant and the door leading straight to hell. She couldn’t escape through that room; she knew Quentin and the others would do to her what they were doing to Esme.</p><p>“Let me go or I’ll scream,” she warned.</p><p>“In the body’s corridor? And with whatever is happening to us right now? Be my guest. Esme might enjoy the extra company. But will you?”</p><p>Phoebe closed her eyes and tried to think of another way out. There wasn’t any. She was trapped.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Glob say. “If you’re not wet right now, I’ll let you go.”</p><p>His left hand traveled to her stomach and plugged down inside her pyjamas. She was wet, of course she was. She had been wet for hours now! And the worst part was, the feeling of Glob’s tentacle like fingers on her pussy forced her to bite back a moan.</p><p>“Nice,” Glob whispered to her ear. “New rule. I’m going to fuck you, and if you manage not to make any sound, I won’t give you to them.”</p><p>“Please, don’t.” Phoebe managed to whimper.</p><p>“I won’t if you keep quiet. But don’t worry, I’ll help.”</p><p>Glob’s right hand abandoned her chest and traveled to her face. His translucide finger pressed against her lips and forced their way inside her mouth. They were long and thick and plump like… Phoebe refused to finish that thought. She had enough to worry about with Glob’s hand caressing her sex; his knuckles running up and down her clit, sending waves of heat through her body.</p><p><em>It’s disgust,</em> she told herself. <em>That’s what disgust feels like!</em></p><p>Glob had his eyes on Esme. Phoebe was trying to ignore the sounds of her sister making Tattoo orgasm. If she closed her eyes, at least she wouldn’t see her sister’s depravity, but then her other senses were heightened, and all her attention would focused of Glob’s body against hers.</p><p>“Good girl,” she heard Quentin purr into Esme’s ear as Tattoo felt back limply. “Now it’s your turn.”</p><p><em>“</em>Take that,” Redneck ordered before coming straight into Esme’s pussy. His enormous dick had a proportional amount of cum, and the white liquid spurred out of Esme in thick white splashes. Quentin grabbed Esme’s hair and used them as leverage to shove himself deep inside her ass. He allowed her to come as he emptied himself inside her. The girl let out on obscene sound, cut short by a wave of tension so violent it blocked the air inside her lungs, froze her face in a whore-like expression and shook her entire body.</p><p>Radian approached and slipped a hand between Esme and Redneck. He rubbed her clit and Esme’s body convulsed. She tried to push him away in a panic, but Radian caught one of her wrists and Quentin twisted the other behind her back. Esme’s orgasm ravaged her body, making her eyes roll back in their socket, and her whole-body spasm uncontrollably.</p><p>This was sexual, bind-mending, psychically triggered bliss and it was tearing through Esme, overwhelming her mind, body and sense of self.</p><p>When she finally fell on Redneck’s torso, limp and barely conscious, silence invaded the scene. Quentin pulled himself out of her and sat down, panting and sweaty with the effort. Redneck’s cock was still inside of Esme, soft and covered in his own cum. Tattoo was recuperating on the bed and Radian was patiently petting Esme’s hair.</p><p>“That’s what I’m going to do to you,” Glob murmured. “I’m going to make you do that if it takes me all night.”</p><p>Phoebe’s eyes widened in fear.</p><p>Her pussy twitched in eager anticipation. In a corner of her mind, she could see Miss Frost was on her back, Mr. Summers so deep inside her it hurt, Miss grey riding her face.</p><p>A pressure against the entrance of her sex brought her back to her own body. The moan that escaped her was fully muffled by the thick fingers inside her mouth. Something was being pressed against her ass also, but Phoebe was more worried about the feeling of her entrance being slowly forced opened by an overly sized knuckle. She grabbed on to Glob’s arm for support, unable to process anything but the slow invasion. When the finger finally stopped moving, Phoebe’s eyes fluttered opened.</p><p>Quentin was touching himself, looking at the still immobile body of Esme. He seemed deep in thought, some evil light glittering in his eyes.</p><p>“He’s coming up with something worse,” Glob whispered in her ear. “I know that look. He’s imagining what he’s going to do to her. How to take it to a new level.”</p><p><em>Esme,</em> Phoebe managed to call. <em>Esme you need to leave, now.</em></p><p>But her sister wasn’t listening. Her body was broken by lust, her mind completely overwhelmed. She didn’t want this to stop. Whatever had happened to her, whatever would happen next, she wanted it.</p><p>
  <em>How can you want this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let Glob show you.</em>
</p><p>Was that Esme? Or was that Quentin messing up with her mind? The question evaporated as Glob’s finger slid out of her before being pushed back inside her cunt. He was fingering her now, properly and completely fingering her. Was she still a virgin? Did that count or did she need to have a cock inside her for her V-card to be revoked?</p><p>Thankfully, Glob was still muffling her voice. In the silence that had fallen, her moans would have been heard through the boy’s corridor.</p><p><em>I’m not enjoying this,</em> Phoebe told herself.<em> I’m not enjoying this. I’m not enjoying being molested. I’m not enjoying having a finger inside me.</em></p><p>But Glob’s finger was making her more and more wet. Her thighs started shaking and her legs closed in an effort to slow down the merciless domination. It was no use. Her pussy was sucking him in, her stomach clenching and her head losing all focus.</p><p>“Tattoo,” Quentin called.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I think you should try cock.”</p><p>“Go fuck yourself. I don’t like guys.”</p><p>“That’s not what I mean. I think you should try having a clock and shoving it in our pet’s cunt.”</p><p>“Yea, I’d like that.”</p><p>“And, Redneck, she needs some mouth training.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Radian? Want something in particular?”</p><p>“You took the best parts of her already,” he complained. “But I’m curious to see how many cocks she can suck.”</p><p>“My thoughts precisely. Come on, Esme, time to get back to work.”</p><p>Quentin slapped Esme’s ass so hard the sound reverberated through the corridor. The girl jerked awake, making Redneck’s cock slip out of her and releasing a flow of semen down her cunt. Phoebe watched Redneck enthusiastically slap her sister’s butt to help her regain consciousness as Tattoo grabbed a blue strap on in Quentin’s cupboard.</p><p>“She’s nice,” Glob commented. “There’s a bigger one.”</p><p><em>Why does he even have that thing?</em> Phoebe projected to Glob.</p><p>“Esme isn’t the first. And she sure won’t be the last.”</p><p>To illustrate his point, Glob slapped his finger inside Phoebe again and again. She was losing it. The feeling was too much, too strong, too good. She was tensing up, unable to do anything but take it deep.</p><p>She came, her cries muted by the fingers inside her mouth.</p><p>Her body relaxed, her legs hardly able to support her, her pyjamas ruined by her own cum. This had to be over, she thought. This was the most humiliated she had ever been. So, it had to end here.</p><p>Glob approached his mouth from her ear and said: “One.”</p><p>A shiver of dread ran down Phoebe’s spine. She felt him remove his finger, before pushing his thumb inside her. She was stills sensitive and the thicker digit made her arch back against Glob’s body. “This time, you’re going to have to control yourself. No more training wheels.”</p><p>Glob’s fingers abandoned Phoebe’s mouth. The relief of being able to breath was short lived as the sounds of sex from the bedroom filled the corridor again. Esme was kneeling on Tattoo’s body, the dildo inside her pussy. The other female mutant was taking her time, fingering Esme’s ass gently and letting her fuck herself at her own leisurely pace. Esme’s hands and face were busy with all three boys. She had Redneck’s monster cock in her left hand, Quentin in her right, and she was sucking Radian’s dark dick.</p><p>Phoebe closed her eyes and slapped a hand on her mouth as she felt something press against her ass. She couldn’t scream. She couldn’t make a single noise, or she would join her sister.</p><p>Glob slipped his right hand underneath her T-Shirt and started fiddling with her breasts. The pressure against her anus forced it to open, and the long finger that had once been in her pussy entered her slowly.</p><p>“You’re raping me,” Phoebe managed to whisper.</p><p>“You just came. Either you wanted this all along, or you enjoy being raped. Pick your side.”</p><p>Glob’s fingers started their hellish dance again. In her ass, out her pussy. In her pussy, out her ass. Deeper and deeper. Faster and Faster. Better and better with each thrust, sending more and more lustful pleasure through Phoebe’s body. He pinched her nipples and squeezed her breasts. He was breathing heavily in her ear, like a horse in heat.</p><p>What was wrong with her? She was coming again and in less than a few minutes. She bit her hand to prevent herself from moaning too loud as the second wave of pleasure crashed down on her.</p><p>“Well, that was fast. Especially as I was "raping you".”</p><p>“Shut up. It’s your fault.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Two.”</p><p>“What is that? You’re counting?”</p><p>“You sister lost her mind at orgasm number seven. I want to see if I can get you there faster.”</p><p>With that, Glob removed her pyjama bottoms, and bent her over, forcing her to put her hands on the wall for support.</p><p>Phoebe didn’t have time to scream. He was already there, his transparent dick like a tentacle between her legs. He rubbed himself on her, coating himself with her cum and warning her of what was to happen. Phoebe pressed her hand on her mouth. Glob’s dick opened her, pushed itself in, and invaded her so completely Phoebe forgot what it felt like to be empty.</p><p>“So big…” she let out.</p><p>“Girls like you, this is how you feel complete. There is always a little bit of you missing, if you don’t have something inside your cunt.”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“Look at your sister and tell me that’s not true.”</p><p>Phoebe couldn’t look. She couldn’t face the fact that Esme was on all fours again, Tattoo pummelling she pussy, Radian’s dick deep inside her throat. She couldn’t handle the fact that as soon as Radian came, she would move on to Redneck, unfazed by the fact that he would never fit in her mouth. Nor that Quentin had more plans for her and that she relished in the uncertainty.</p><p>She would never be sure if the next thing that happened was her doing, Esme’s doing, Quentin’s, or all of them combined. Maybe she did it to get some form of control over what was happening to her. Maybe Quentin had no respect at all for his friends. Maybe Esme got worried she couldn’t handle all those boys on her own. Whatever the cause, something in Tattoo’s mind snapped. Something deeply rooted in shame and pride. The certainty that her sex life was the reflection of her sexuality, and that if one budged, the other would forever be changed.</p><p>That certainty imploded. Tattoo was a lesbian, no matter how many men she fucked. The thought of banging her gang-mates didn’t threaten her anymore. She was hungry and there wasn’t enough of Esme to go around.</p><p>“I think blondie’s got her mouth full,” Tattoo said as she readjusted her position. “How about I take care of one of you boys.” Quentin smiled and grabbed Esme by the hair.</p><p>“We need to make an effort for everyone to be happy, don’t we Esme?”</p><p>“Yes, Quentin.”</p><p>“Good girl. Now go kneel on the bed. Tattoo’s going to fuck that little pussy of yours, and I’ll fuck hers.”</p><p>“What about us?” Redneck asked stupidly.</p><p>“Chock her with your dick, for all I care.” But Phoebe heard him send a different message mentally. <em>Wait until I’m done with Tat, then destroy her cunt. The bitch needs to learn to love cock.</em></p><p>
  <em>Yes, boss.</em>
</p><p>And so they proceeded, under the careful watch of Glob and Phoebe. Whatever nightmare it was, it had to end soon. Or she would come again. Glob was fucking her too hard. His cock was making her feel too full. His hand on her breasts were too warm. She was too immobile, too confused, too helpless not to enjoy this.</p><p>“Yes, yes…” The words escaped her in a barely audible whisper. She was trying to contain her moans, but the pleasure was too intense.</p><p>“I knew you’d like this,” Glob purred in her ear.</p><p>“I don’t. I… Fuck, yes. Right there. Oh my God.”</p><p>“I’ve seen whores less enthusiastic than you. And I paid them You’re just loving it because that’s what your cunt’s for.”</p><p>“Don’t say that. It’s no true.” But Phoebe let out a moan that completely canceled her words. “You’re forcing me to like this. You’re making me.”</p><p>“I’m making you come, that’s what I’m doing.”</p><p>Glob rubbed her clit and she came again. Her knees gave up on her. She saw starts dancing in front of her eyes, losing her grip on reality for a few second. Once she came back to her senses, her realised Glob had one arm around her, maintaining her where she was despite her useless legs. He had taken hold of both her wrists, locking them behind her back. He hadn’t stop pushing himself inside of her, pumping his cock in and out with feverish devotion.</p><p>“No…” Phoebe breathed out. “No, let go of my hands, please. I’ll do anything you want. They can’t hear me, please.”</p><p>“You’re already doing anything I want,” Glob grunted in her ear before counting. “Three.” How much had he said? Seven? She’d die before that!</p><p>“Please, please don’t let them see me like this. Please.” Something in her voice reached Glob’s mind. She truly didn’t want Quentin to get his hands on her. That wasn’t filling her with lust or anticipation, but plain fear.</p><p>“Alright,” Glob conceded and slowed down to a long, slow pace. At first it felt more manageable. The noise of him slapping again her ass was gone and she could breathe better. But the relief was short lived as the leisurely pace left Phoebe wanting more. Every time he would slowly pull out, her cunt would grab on to him and try to suck him back in. With every long thrust came a slow, dissatisfying relief. This was torture. Phoebe found her footing and tied to impose more contact, pressing herself against Glob’s body, but he wouldn’t let her.</p><p>She could feel Glob’s surprise. He hadn’t expected her to react this way, to enjoy this more, to need more as a result of being given less. He maintained the slow tortuous pace.</p><p>“Please,” she whispered.</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>“Please, just please…”</p><p>“I’m not a telepath. Please what?”</p><p>“Please… I… Please, don’t do that. Not like that.”</p><p>“How do you want it then?”</p><p>But Phoebe couldn’t answer. A new orgasm was building, and she could tell it would be stronger than all those before. She was going to scream, to beg, to break, and then she would be just like Esme and Tattoo, on all fours with more dicks inside of her than she could keep count of.</p><p>“Please,” she sobbed. “I don’t want them to see me…”</p><p>Glob stopped. He was still deep inside her, and holding her tightly in place, but he wasn’t fucking her anymore.</p><p>“New rule,” he whispered in a kind voice. “I’m going to take you on the floor and if you come and they don’t hear you, you’ll come back tomorrow night and every night I want you to. Deal?”</p><p>Phoebe nodded.</p><p>“Deal?” he insisted.</p><p>“I’d rather be able to make noise. Can’t we go to your room?”</p><p>Glob made a sound between a grown and a laugh. He pressed himself deeper inside her.</p><p>“If you want to go to my room, you’ll have to give me your ass.”</p><p>Phoebe hesitated. This was risky, but it was way better than what was happening to Esme right now. And she was craving release. Glob’s slow pace had made her realise how much she wanted him inside of her, hitting every spot that made her head spin.</p><p>“Deal,” she breathed out.</p><p>“Fucking you here, then ass in my room, and you come back whenever I want,” Glob specified.</p><p>“Yes, just don’t leave me here with them. Don't let anyone else touch me.”</p><p>Glob gently lay her down on the corridor floor. Phoebe realised with relief that she wasn’t hurt. Not a single part of her was painful despite the rough treatment she had received. Glob’s body just wasn’t made to inflict pain.</p><p>“What is it?” Glob asked as he lowered himself between her legs.</p><p>“I think…”</p><p>“Well, that’s dangerous.”</p><p>It took Phoebe a second to understand, but then blushed stupidly.</p><p>“I think I might pass out.”</p><p>“Yes?” Glob as he pushed himself slowly inside of her.</p><p>“Yes. Just don’t leave me here, and don’t talk to me like you did.”</p><p>“You don’t like to hear that you like being molested.”</p><p>“Don’t say that,” Phoebe hissed as he pushed himself against her cervix.</p><p>“And what do you want to hear?” He was slow again, taking his time to make her feel the full length of his cock.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Phoebe whispered, her voice growing more feverish with each thrust. Glob growled before pushing himself deeper inside her and making her arch. The boy wasn’t used to women enjoying his physical company, and Phoebe’s unwilling enthusiasm was making him hard.</p><p>“You’re mine now. You belong to me.”</p><p>“No, I don’t…”</p><p>“Yes, you do,” he jerked his hips forward, getting a cry of surprise and pleasure out of the girl. Yes, she was his.</p><p>Glob reined in his instincts, taking it torturously slow and deep. Making it long, making it last, making it impossible for Phoebe not to gasp and moan and whimper as he ravaged her. Glob pressed his hand on her mouth to muffle the sound. Phoebe’s hands were holding him tight, the legs wrapped around him in an effort to bring him deeper inside her. He had every intention of making her scream, but he had realised that if they were discovered here, now, he would have to share her with Quentin. She was his. He would have to figure out which Cuckoo she was, but that could wait. Right now, she was the sister who was begging for his dick.</p><p>Phoebe’s mouth sucked on the boy’s fingers, her heels dug inside his back of her, she plunged her nails inside his transparent skin as he finally, mercifully accelerated his pace.</p><p><em>Thank you, </em>she projected<em>. </em>As she reached down to touch herself, Glob grabbed her wrist to stop her.</p><p>“You don’t get to touch yourself,” he growled. “You said it yourself: no one but me touches you. That’s mine. No one touches it but me. My pussy. My whore.”</p><p><em>Promise you’ll take me back to your room, </em>she begged. <em>Promise it.</em></p><p>“I promise I’ll take you to my room and use you anyway I want.”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, don’t say that. I’m so close.</em>
</p><p>“Say you liked it. Admit you like being forced.”</p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p>“Say it. Say it or I’ll stop right now.”</p><p>
  <em>Don’t please. I… I do. I like you making me come.</em>
</p><p>“Forcing you to come.”</p><p>
  <em>Yes. I like you forcing me, doing whatever you want with me. Just make me come, I’ll do whatever you want. Make me come.</em>
</p><p>Her orgasm hit, crushed her, ripped her open and shook her like a rag doll. With a telepathic nudge, she knocked herself out.</p><p>Phoebe’s last conscious thought was of Esme tied up to a bed, legs opened wide for Quentin’s mouth, of Celeste and Irma kissing and grinding each other’s thighs, and of Sophie, somewhere, peacefully asleep, as if on a completely different planet.</p><p>“Four. I win.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Did you tell them?” Sophie asked, her heart still beating wildly in her chest.</p><p>“I informed Emma. I’m sure she’ll pass along the message.” Charles sighed in relief. This had been the most exhausting night he had had in years.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have.” The girl’s voice was pitiful.</p><p>“Why not? She won’t know about us. I’ve carefully projected an image of you asleep all night.”</p><p>“That’s not the point. Now, I don’t have an excuse to do this again.” To illustrate her point, Sophie lifted herself up a few inches, and lowered her body again. Charles’s hips were completely paralysed, and she had had to do all the work herself. Just the day before, she would have categorised that as “lame”, but now, her thighs were shivering from the continuous effort and she felt an immense sense of pride towards her accomplishment.</p><p>“I suppose you could start misbehaving. I would be forced to call you to my office more often.” Charles took her ass in his hands, squeezing it to make her gasp is discomfort. He was starting to get hard again. After a full night of fucking, he was amazed by his own youthful abilities.</p><p>“Wouldn’t that be weird? I am weird?” Despite her frightened tone, Sophie started rocking her hips up and down. She was taking it slow. Charles was still inside her after their last orgasms, but he wasn’t quite hard yet and she didn’t want him to slip out.</p><p>“No, Sophie. A lot of young women have those urges. Jean…”</p><p>“Jean what?” Sophie asked, suddenly as interested in the conversation as by the hardening cock inside of her.</p><p>“Jean had an eventful teenage-hood. She would get captured by the Brotherhood of Mutants so much that I had ask her why she was performing so badly in the field. She admitted that she enjoyed the treatment she received as a captive. Including, but not limited to, Toad’s tongue and Mystique’s shapeshifting abilities.”</p><p>Sophie’s eyes opened so wide it was almost comical. She was sitting completely naked on Charles’s lap, holding on to the wheelchair’s back for leverage. Her still youthful figure was slender, her hips curved in full maturity, but her breasts not yet at their full size. Or maybe it was that her natural body would not grow to look like Emma Frost’s without the help of some surgery.</p><p>Charles caught himself wishing she wouldn’t enhance herself to look more like Frost. He enjoyed the small breasts, with their pink nipples pointing bravely forward.</p><p>“She would let herself be caught because she enjoyed the rape?”</p><p>“I don’t think it counts as rape if you purposefully seek it and enjoy it. And she was always given back to us healthy and whole.”</p><p>“Did you stop it?”</p><p>“I had too. I knew Mystique would find a way to use it to her advantage. So, I encouraged Jean to explore her sensual side with her teammates. As it turned out, Scott wasn’t quite ready for that, Bobby was gay, Warren was an overly enthusiastic young male and Hank never really got what she was asking of him.”</p><p>“What did you do then?” Sophie asked, knowing full well where this was going. She started moving her hips again, picking up the pace now that Charles cock had hardened.</p><p>“I set up some private telepathic lessons,” Charles breathed out, feeling the heat in his groin taking over his mind.</p><p>“And…?”</p><p>“And I would reward her progress exactly like this.” Charles lowered his head to Sophie’s breasts and sucked one of her nipples in. Sophie purred and petted his skull to encourage him.</p><p>“So, she gets to be rewarded and I have to misbehave?” Charles smiled against her pale skin.</p><p>“I didn’t think she needed punishing. But maybe you do.” Without warning, he thrusted one finger inside the girl’s ass. He hadn’t sodomised her yet, but he was growing eager to do so. He had taken her virginity, her mouth and her sex. It was time to get full ownership of her body.</p><p>“Oh, don’t do that. It’s wrong.” But Sophie didn’t sound disgusted or outraged. Her ass was loosening around the penetration, and her moans were clear sounds of pleasure.</p><p>“You don’t get to decide. You’re here to be punished, remember. You’ve been a very unruly child tonight, entering your headmaster’s bedroom in his sleep to eat his cock. I don’t remember agreeing to being awakened by a teenage slut.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to. I was here to make it stop.”</p><p>“Don’t lie to me, or I’ll have to punish you more.” Charles carefully pushed a second finger inside the girl. She was still riding him, her up and down motion making her fuck herself on his fingers.</p><p>“Oh, please, stop. Don’t do that.”</p><p>“You’re doing that to yourself. Don’t pretend like you’re not enjoying this.”</p><p>“I’m not. This in wrong.” And yet, she grabbed Charles shoulders for support and rode him faster, bringing his cock and his fingers deeper inside of herself. Charles allowed her to enjoy it a bit longer. He knew the next part would be painful and he wanted to relax her as much as possible.</p><p>“What was wrong was to take your teacher’s cock into your mouth while he was still asleep. You owe me this.”</p><p>“I didn’t do it on purpose… Miss Frost.”</p><p>“Miss Frost was on the other side of the school. You did this all on your own.”</p><p>“No, I didn’t. That’s not what happened.</p><p>“All right, stop.” Charles ordered. “Now.” His voice left no room for debate and Sophie froze, panting and sweaty.</p><p>“What…?”</p><p>“I’m listening to you. You don’t like this, fine.” Sophie opened her mouth but couldn’t force herself to speak. Charles grabbed her by the hips and forced her to get down from his lap.</p><p>“No,” Sophie complained. “You can’t. Please.”</p><p>“Will you behave?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Will you do as I say?”</p><p>“Yes, please. I won’t complain, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Good. Turn around and sit back down.” Sophie obeyed eagerly. She tried to shove him back in her pussy, but Charles slapped her wrist away. “You do as I say.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Charles smiled and grabbed his sex. He placed the tip of it against Sophie’s ass. The girl tensed. She was about to object when he pressed her down, shoving himself halfway up her ass. Sophie let out a scream of surprise and pain.</p><p>“No, don’t. Stop it.” But Charles maintained her in place with one arm around her waist. He used his second hand to reach for her clit, in an effort to relax her.</p><p>“You agreed to do what I say. You agreed to obey. And if you don’t, we’ll have to end this now.”</p><p>“Please, just put it back in front. It hurts.”</p><p>“The first time always hurts, but not for very long. And you deserve the pain. You’re here to be punished, remember? Or do you want me to inform your sisters of your behavior?”</p><p>“No, please don’t do that. They’ll hate me.”</p><p>Charles highly doubted that. He had felt Quentin Quire and the Omega Gang fuck Esme all night long, as well as Celeste and Irma explore their sapphic tendencies. As for Phoebe, she had been the only one smart enough to knock herself out. Not before being forced into multiple orgasms by Glob, but before she fell into the hands of anybody else.</p><p>All things considered; Sophie had probably taken the safest course of action. Fucking Quire was a safety hazard, fucking your sister was on a different level of strange, and even though Phoebe had slept peacefully, she owed that mostly to Glob Herman’s moral fibber. Someone else might not have left her off the hook so easily.</p><p>Charles himself had barely allowed Sophie a moment of peace.</p><p>“Just relax, take it in slowly. Girls like you are made to enjoy this. Maybe your sisters are different, but you, my dear, are made for sex.”</p><p>Slowly, Sophie lowered herself to take all of Charles in. Already, she was adjusting to the intrusion. Charles had expected that, in view of how well her sisters had faired. He was enjoying making Sophie believe in her own inherent depravity.</p><p>“Now, fuck yourself on me,” he ordered.</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>Charles pinched her ass so hard, Sophie’s hips sprang up. With his arm sill around her waist, Charles forced her back down.</p><p>“See, you can do it just fine. Now stop lying to me and get to work.”</p><p>Hesitantly, the girl obeyed. It was excruciatingly slow at first, and Charles attention to the girl’s clit were not helping much. But, after a few long minutes, the Sophie picked up the pace. Her breathing quickened and soft moans started escaping her lips. Charles abandoned her sex, giving her no choice but to find pleasure through her ass.</p><p>“I knew you’d enjoy this. You’re such a horny girl.”</p><p>“Don’t say that.”</p><p>“Why? You’re clearly very sexual creature. But don’t worry, it’s okay for girls like you to have needs. You’ll just have to get use to the fact that this is who you are.”</p><p>“I’m not what you say I am.” Yet, she was moaning and purring, her sex now leaking on Charles lap with every thrust of her ass.</p><p>“You’re riding my cock all by yourself. You’re enjoying being sodomised by your teacher. Admit you’re enjoying it.”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Admit it.”</p><p>“I do, I… I really like it.” And with that confession, Sophie’s movement became more assured. She pushed Charles deeper inside her ass, as deep as he would go. She accelerated, slamming her ass against his lap and pulling herself up to enjoy the full length of his cock. “I love this. God, I love this so much.”</p><p>“Then thank me. Say thank you to your teacher.”</p><p>“Thank you… Thank you, Daddy! Fuck me. Fuck me more.”</p><p>“Such a good girl,” Charles growled as he reached to touch her clit once more. Sophie was moaning and begging, slamming herself on him like a whore. This was her first time. What was he going to get out of her after a few months of this? Eric would surely love her.</p><p>The image of himself sharing Sophie with Eric pushed him over the edge. Charles came inside her ass before she could reach her own orgasm. He emptied himself, leaving her dripping with his cum and twitching for more.</p><p>“Now,” he said when his heart had slowed down to a normal rate. “On the desk, on your back.”</p><p>Sophie obeyed. Her legs could hardly hold her, but she managed to get her dripping ass on the wide wooden table.</p><p>“You’ve been very good,” Charles commented as he approached. “This is your reward.”</p><p>Sophie’s hazy mind didn’t guess what he was about to do, not until he opened her legs and placed them on his shoulders. She tasted like youth and male cum. She grabbed his head to press him against her, but Charles forced her to stop.</p><p><em>If you touch me, you don’t get to come, </em>he warned her. Sophie whined and brought her hands above her head, grabbing the edge of the desk to control herself.</p><p>“Daddy, please.” His tongue was warm and aggressive, invading her, fucking her, and switching from her cunt to her clit over and over again. Sophie thought she was going to blow up. Her whole body was tensed and arched, she couldn’t breathe properly, yet she orgasm was still building. “Daddy, please, more. I need more, please.”</p><p>But Charles wouldn’t finger her. He was dragging his tongue across her sex. He would make it slow and excruciatingly intense.</p><p>“Please. I need you inside. Daddy, please.”</p><p>Charles knew she wouldn’t come unless he penetrated her properly.</p><p>“Please, Daddy I’ll be good. I’ll do whatever you want, please.”</p><p>“Whatever I want?”</p><p>“Yes, anything. Please!”</p><p>He finally inserted two fingers inside her cunt and curled them to hit her G-spot.</p><p>“Don’t stop, don’t stop…”</p><p>Her orgasm hit so hard Charles had to shield her thoughts to contain them inside the room. Sophie’s eyes rolled back, her hips jerked, her legs shook, her pussy twitched and let out a flow of cum. She might me a squirter, if Charles insisted enough.</p><p>By the time Sophie relaxed, Charles had whipped himself clean. He needed a proper shower, but he was at least presentable. Unlike the blond girl covered in sweat, her legs dripping with cum, her face flushed with lust, who was leaving a wet pool on his desk.</p><p>“What do we say?”</p><p>“Thank you.” Sophie signed.</p><p>“Good girl. Now get dressed,” he ordered.</p><p>Sophie smiled with unexpected confidence.</p><p>
  <em>You think I don’t know you lied to me, old man? You think I don’t know all those things you said about Jean Grey were absolute crap? You wanted them, but she never gave in.</em>
</p><p>Startled, Charles watched the girl walk towards him and bend over his wheelchair. A wild cat, that’s what she looked like.</p><p>A slender and souple wild cat on the hunt.</p><p>“You think I don’t know what you were thinking when you came inside my ass?”</p><p>“I was under the impression your mind was elsewhere.”</p><p>Sophie smiled again. She had never looked more like Emma.</p><p>
  <em>Do you think you can turn me into what Miss Grey never was?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think you have more potential than she ever did. Maybe Jean would not have been so miserable in her love life had she opened herself to my teaching.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is that what this is? Teaching?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m allowing you to explore your abilities in a safe environment. You will talk to your sisters, no doubt, and you’ll come to see that this was safer than anything they did last night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Really? </em>
</p><p>“Really,” he answered out loud. Sophie’s smile faded. Did all her sisters succumb to some base passion?</p><p>“I’m expecting you in my office at 8pm. You were found wondering around the corridors at night, after all. I do intend to teach you a lesson.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“He was such a piece of crap,” Esme said out loud as her and her sisters started at the newly shoveled earth. <em>Guys?</em></p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you think Mr. Summers would have us? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p><p><em>We look like Miss Frost, </em>Esme explained.<em> He should totally be into us. And Miss Frost won’t kill him.</em></p><p><em>I can’t, </em>Phoebe answered<em>. Herm’ won’t let me.</em></p><p>
  <em>You’re such a whore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At least I’m someone’s whore. How’s your sex life going? Not too buried in the back yard?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shut the fuck up, Phoebe.</em>
</p><p><em>Glob did fuck you while you were unconscious, </em>Irma added.<em> Not that you would mind, but it is strange Emma didn’t off him too.</em></p><p><em>No one cares about Glob, </em>Esme raged.<em> Irma, Summers?</em></p><p>
  <em>I’m down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nice. Celeste?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sure, if Miss Grey’s there.</em>
</p><p><em>Perfect, </em>Esme smiled devilishly.<em> You can keep her busy. We make a great team. Sophie?</em></p><p>
  <em>Okay, but you have to come with me to Professor X tonight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why? What did you do this time?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing too bad. I just need you to have my back, okay?</em>
</p><p><em>Deal, </em>Esme agreed<em>. But the old man better behave. I can see the way he looks at us.</em></p><p>
  <em>Don’t worry. He’s not like that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sophie?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, Miss Frost?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you manage to keep your sisters away from Scott and Jean, I’ll turn a blind eye to whatever happens under Charles’ supervision. Alright?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sounds perfect. They’re in high demand; it won’t be hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>High demand? From who?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You might not want to know…</em>
</p><p>Emma sighed. <em>Just promise me you won’t let a piece of shit like Quentin Quire toy with their minds. I can’t believe how much damage he did.</em></p><p>
  <em>Is that why you didn’t kill Glob?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your sisters and you have every right to enjoy whatever you want, Sophie. Esme’s little orgy wasn’t the issue. The fact that he bent Tattoo’s mind into submission, that’s why I killed him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Makes sense. Don’t worry. Professor X isn’t a moral man, but he’s not a monster like that. He’ll take good care of us.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be clear, Charles' opinion does not reflect my own. Staying in their bedroom was safer than wondering around the corridors. Celeste and Irma were the smart ones. Charles just likes Sophie better.</p><p>Thanks for reading, and please don’t hesitate to leave a comment ! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>